F a i n t
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: POV of Leon S Kennedy on RE2 and RE4. Really short. DX Leave comments!


. F a i n t .

A Leon S Kennedy fic.

Song : Faint - Linkin park. [ Not the full song. ]

RE Belongs to Capcom and all of the characters do too.

AN : I was sitting her trying to figure out what song fit him so I youtube'd tributes and I found one to Faint. It seemed ok, so I decided to use the song.

POV of Leon on his thoughts after RE4 and some of RE2.

Takes place before Degeneration.

Dedicated to Nate.

Please review! : 3

* * *

_**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard..**_

First job.

Ah. It always takes me back to Raccoon city.

My first day on the force..

Naiive. Foolish.

Of course, you couldn't blame me.

Who would have thought the town I was supposed to protect would have been corrupted by zombies?

Things from horror movies..nightmares.

The kinda thing that your child makes you check under their bed for everynight before they go to sleep..

It makes you wonder.

I try not to relive the time I spent there.

But it always seems to be rainy days like this...where I find myself alone..that I always seem to revert back to that time.

At least the second time around I sort of knew what I was going through..

Of course...you could never plan for the unexpected.

_**Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see**_

_**these scars..**_

Ashley Graham. The presidents daughter.

To this day she still tries to call me..keep in contact but I try to push her out of my mind.

I sort of did like her...a bit.

She always seemed more like a little sister than anything though.

Perhaps even more of a job.

She seemed to want a romantic relationship..but I was never ready for that..besides.

She was too young. 18...and I was nearly 30.

It wouldn't have worked. Especially with the fatc she was the presidents daughter..and I was supposed to be her bodyguard if anything.

And thoughts of her led me to Ada Wong.

The bitch in the red dress, as she seemed to be known.

Her parting gift, the key to the jet ski that got us out of that hell hole.

I still have that small teddy bear.

I remembered the kiss we shared back in Raccoon city as well...how could I forget.

But it was time to move on.

Ada needed to be put into the past.

Scars. My thoughts were always wandering in aimless directions when I had time alone to think.

There was a scar that still burned ocassionally on my chest from Krauser...reminds me of my time in Europe...all of the enemies I faced..

Most people would cringe or throw up from the mere thought..but everything I saw in Raccoon city made me de-sensitized.

I guess things do that to you.

I bet Chris Redfield and all of the rest are the same way.

_**I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident..**_

Finding the presidents daughter seemed pretty easy at first.

I thought it would just be a gang of pathetics who only wanted money for ransom.

Nah, after my encounter minutes after being dropped off..I knew that I had dug myself deep.

Finding her was the easy part...getting off of that retchid island and actually escaping with her unscathed and me barely in one piece? the hardest.

My government training played a big part..Raccoon city haunting me...but in a way..it did help.

I pulled out another piece of my juicy fruit and began to chew it.

Luis Sera. What an interesting person...seemed like a double edge sword...it was sad he had to perish though..he might have made a decent friend if he had survived with us.

My mind flashed to all of the sick, twisted, cult leaders...Saddler, Salazar...it's funny how the human mind could be so distraught.

So...corrupt...

They wanted power.

But how nowadays doesn't?

I'm pretty happy with the position I was in....so I didn't seem to really care about anything else.

They had more jobs for me..but I was on a well needed break after the Europe incident.

They even had to put Ashley into a psychologist because of her mental state after what she had been through.

I don't doubt it.

But things seemed to have returned to normal.

The sky was blue.

The water was blue.

Grass was green.

And I was sure that on the next contract..if there was a zombie..

That would be the last contract I would take.

End.

* * *

[ Sorry that it's very corny! And very short. DX I guess I'm really not good at being Leon. x_x; ]


End file.
